Lecciones de vida 2
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Nunca es bueno mentir pero si lo es ayudar, eso es lo que Sakura Haruno aprendera gracias a su gran bocota.


**Hello!... bien debo aditir que es mi primer One-Shot SS que hago... aunque claro no esperen romance, mas que nada sera una pequeña historia de Sakura y Sasuke aparecera casi al final por lo que sabran mas o menos como va.**

**para aquellos que de casualidad haya leido mi otro OS "Lecciones de vida" donde coloque a Sakura como la "villana" aclaro nuevamente que fue porque no me salio otro personaje ya que se veria bizarro pero no tengo nada en contra de ella.**

**contenido NaruHina y leve SaiIno, SuiKa, ShikaTema... tal vez NejiTen pero ese si de plano no se si ponerlo aqui ya que Neji ni hablo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecciones de vida 2<strong>

"_No __importa __que __tan __creíble __sea __una __mentira, __tarde __o __temprano __la __verdad __saldrá __a __la __luz_."

La situación en el insitito konoha era lo que se podría describir normal a los ojos de todo aquel ajeno a dicho plantel pero para los estudiantes significaba una lucha constante.

Cada año se elegía a un nuevo consejo estudiantil así como la _presidenta_ del mismo por medio de votaciones en la escuela, hasta tal punto no parecería fuera de lugar a no ser que el consejo estudiantil gozaba de _privilegios_ como lo eran el poder saltar clases sin ningún tipo de reprimenda, poder elegir que castigos darles a los alumnos que _rompieran __las __reglas_, decidir las acciones a tomar dentro de los festivales y de más ocupaciones.

No sería algo tan malo de tomar puesto que el anterior presidente Sasori llevó las riendas a la perfección y sin quejas pero ahora él se había graduado y era tiempo de buscar a un reemplazo y eso era precisamente lo que temían muy pocos estudiantes al ser concientes de las candidatas a esos puestos y lo peor era que la mayoría no opinaba lo mismo complicando las cosas.

Shion, una rubia de ojos violetas conocida como la chica más popular de la escuela y su grupo de amigas, Kin, Tayuya y Amy quienes se postularon para controlar la escuela y todos sus seguidores las apoyaban ciegamente, lo que ellas buscaban era solo poder manipular y tener el control sobre todos para hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Quienes intentaban darles pelea eran Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka pero poco podían hacer enfrente a las, bastante exageradas, promesas de sus opositoras y los ignorantes caían como moscas pero ¿Quién puede creer semejantes promesas?, ¿Alargar el tiempo del receso?, ¿Acortar las horas de clase?, ¿Anular las tareas?, de verdad que habría que tener poco cerebro para creer todo eso.

—Yo no puedo prometerles todo lo que mi oponente si, pero si puedo prometer un liderazgo justo y recto —Sentenció Sakura firme en su decisión frente a la multitud de estudiantes en el gimnasio de la escuela.

—_Un __liderazgo __justo __y __recto_ —Repitió con burla Shion —Pareces tonta diciendo esas cosas, eso puede hacerlo cualquiera —

Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me ves así? —Preguntó haciéndose la inocente —Mejor acepta que el puesto es demasiado para ti y no tienes si quiera propuestas —

—Yo no puedo ofrecerles sueños inalcanzables si no cosas que realmente puedo darles —Debatió firme.

—No haces más que denotar tu ineptitud —Sonrió con sorna —Si no tienes nada mejor que decir ¿Por qué no te rindes y ya? —

Después de que Shion terminó de hablar comenzó un escándalo por parte de los alumnos exigiendo la rendición de Sakura.

La Haruno se mordió el labio con impotencia en un momento de desesperación dijo algo que tal vez jamás debió haber dicho.

—Puedo traerles a los shinobi —Vociferó.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio por todo el gimnasio.

— ¿Qué tú puedes traer al mejor grupo de Konoha? —Preguntó sarcástica la rubia oponente

—C-claro que puedo —Se mordió la lengua por esa mentira, el grupo Shinobi era constituido por algunos de los chicos mas apuestos y codiciados de Konoha y el mundo y su fama era claramente reconocida —Es más conozco a Sasuke Uchiha y si se lo pido seguro que vienen —

Debería callarse en lugar de hacer más grande su mentira.

— ¿Enserio? Todos saben que están en una gira importante por el país y dudo que cancelen algo por venir aquí —Contraatacó Shion confiada.

—Si se los pido vendrán —Aseguró mostrándose molesta pero por dentro era un caos cuando la descubrieran le iría peor.

—De acuerdo, hagamos un trato —

— ¿Un trato? —Repitió desconfiada.

—Si, si tú logras que Shinobi venga aquí con todos sus integrantes admitiré mi derrota y tomaras el puesto —Su voz sonaba confiada —Pero si no lo logras tú tendrás que renunciar y además serás mi esclava por todo el curso —

—Acepto —Tanto ella como Ino se arrepintieron de esa decisión poco después.

Durante una semana estuvieron planeando una forma de poder convencer a Shinobi de ir al instituto pero no tuvieron ninguna idea.

—Es inútil, supongo que debo resignarme a ser la esclava de esa oxigenada —Se quejó Sakura decaída.

—Animo frentona aun nos queda una semana —Exigió Ino molesta.

—Es inútil cerda, no hay forma de que podamos idear algo para traerlos y aun si lo hiciéramos no creo que cambie mucho las cosas puesto que no conozco a Sasuke-kun —

—Es tu culpa por decir todo eso, ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Exclamó desesperada la rubia.

—Enfrentar mi castigo por ser una mentirosa de lo peor —dijo resignada la Haruno.

La semana siguiente ni siquiera se molestaron en idear algo mientras Sakura se hacía a la idea de ser esclava.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó con burla Shion interrumpiendo su camino.

—Y bien ¿Qué? —Devolvió Sakura molesta.

— ¿Dónde están? —Sakura desvió la mirada —Lo sabia, no eres más que una mentirosa —Soltó satisfecha seguida de las risas del resto de los alumnos.

Entre la multitud solo una persona sonrió tranquilamente.

—Sabia que venir aquí sería problemático —Musitó un chico de cabello negro en una coleta de piña, con una expresión aburrida.

—Deja de quejarte vago —Regañó una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos aguamarina.

—Problemática —Murmuró el otro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —

—Dejen de pelear de una buena vez —Intervino un chico de cabellera roja y ojos aguamarina.

—Déjalos Gaara ya sabes que no están felices si no pelean entre ellos —Habló un joven de cabellera negra con tonos azulados y ojos oscuros dirigiéndose a Sakura — ¿Cuál es la emergencia Sakura? —Preguntó con un tono fastidiado.

La Haruno permaneció estática sin saber que hacer o decir justo como el resto de los alumnos que no creían que de verdad conociera a Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo chico que en esos momentos se acercaba a su oreja de una forma tranquila sonrojando a la chica.

—Tú solo sigue el juego y más te vale que no lo arruines —Advirtió sutilmente antes de alejarse.

—Ah… s-si, lo siento es solo que — ¿Qué decir?

—Déjame adivinar —Interrumpió sutilmente —Otra vez alardeabas sobre conocernos y nos llamaste diciendo que era una emergencia solo por eso —Se aseguró de decirlo lo suficientemente bajo como para que el resto lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieren decir qué viajamos desde tan lejos solo por un capricho? —Se quejó un joven de cabellera blanca y ojos morados, con dientes bastante afilados.

—Deja de quejarte idiota ¿No eras tú quien quería un descanso? —Exclamó irritada una chica de cabellera roja y ojos del mismo color, con unas gafas.

—Dejen sus pleitos amorosos para después ¿Quieren? —Se quejó un castaño, de ojos felinos y unos triángulos dibujados en sus mejillas antes de recibir un par de miradas fulminantes —Problemáticos —

—No te robes mi frase, problemático —

Un chico pálido, de cabellera negra con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita los acompañaba en silencio, al parecer tomando notas.

— ¡Son los Shinobis! —Gritó uno señalando al grupo recién llegado.

En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por un gran número de alumnos pidiendo autógrafos, fotos e incluso citas y peticiones de noviazgo o matrimonio.

Algo alejados del resto dos jóvenes observaban todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, una de ellas de larga cabellera negra-azulada, ocelos perlas y piel blanca, la otra castaña en dos moños, de orbes chocolate junto a un chico muy similar a la primera chica solo que de cabellera castaña.

—Gracias —Susurró la joven de ojos perla al sentir un par de brazos atraparla por la espalda.

—No tienes por que, lo que sea por mi princesa —Argumentó el joven rubio detrás de ella.

—Debió ser difícil conseguir que todos vinieran —Dijo la joven.

— ¿Bromeas? —Comentó —Hina, Kiba y el teme te quieren como una hermana, a Suigetsu le caíste bien y aunque no fuera así Karin lo traería a rastras para no arruinar el plan de su prima política, en cuanto a Gaara es un excelente amigo y sabes que no te diría que no al igual que temari y Shikamaru, aunque sea un vago, todos te tenemos un aprecio especial —Detalló mientras la giraba.

—Gracias Naruto-kun —Susurró nuevamente con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

—Tonta, ya te dije que no tienes que darlas —

—Lo se pero —

—Está bien, si tanto insistes se arregla con un beso y ya —Exclamó Naruto observándola con sus ojos azules puestos en los perlas de ella.

Hinata no protestó tomando los labios del rubio en un corto beso.

—Si, si, muy impresiónate pero aun falta un miembro —Cortó Shion irritada al verse a punto de perder.

Pero claro si perdía en eso no le importaría si tenía la oportunidad de conquistar a Naruto Namikaze.

—Si te refieres al dobe —Comenzó Sasuke —Ahí viene con su novia —Señaló con la vista a las parejas que se acercaban al grupo.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Hinata al llegar.

—_Hola __chicos_ ¿Es lo único qué se te ocurre decir? —Protestó Kiba tironeando de las mejillas de la chica.

—Lo shiento —Se disculpó apenas.

— ¡Oye suéltala cara de perro! —Vociferó Naruto empujando al castaño —No permito que nadie le haga daño a mi Hina y eso ya te lo había dejado bien claro —Advirtió tomando entre sus brazos a la joven mientras esta tomaba tonos rojo intenso.

Sakura empezó a atar cabos, Hinata, ella era la misma chica que ayudó cuando recién entraron a la escuela entonces eso significaba que ella fue quien los llamó pero ¿Por qué?

—Felicidades —Exclamó la Hyuga frente a una absorta Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos —Eres la nueva presidenta… a menos que tu oponente no tenga palabra —Dijo volteando a ver a Shion que solo bufó molesta antes de retirarse y dejarle el puesto a Sakura.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario —Agradeció feliz.

—Me ayudaste cuando esas chicas me molestaron y esta es mi forma de regresarte el favor —Explicó tranquilamente —Espero que seas una buena presidenta —

— ¿Vienes con nosotros a comer ramen al termino de clases? —Preguntó un animado Naruto.

— ¿Yo? —Estaba impresionada de que todo eso le pasara a ella.

—Claro, si eres amiga de mi Hina eres nuestra amiga —Respondió Naruto sin despegar su sonrisa.

—Yo también soy su amiga ¿Puedo ir? —Irrumpió Ino de pronto.

—Claro Ino-san, tú también me ayudaste —Expresó Hinata e Ino se puso a saltar de gusto captando la atención del joven pálido.

Al final Sakura terminó ganando el puesto realizando un excelente trabajo e impecable sin dudas, siendo ayudada por Hinata y su amiga Tenten además de Ino quien sin que nadie supiera como ni cuando se volvió la novia de Sai uno de los Shinobi y Sasuke… bueno corrían rumores entre sus amigos que estaba interesado en ella pero sin quererse hacer muchas ilusiones trataba de ignorarlo, pero siempre tenía en mente la firme determinación de no volver a mentir, al menos no decir algo tan grande como lo hizo en el pasado ahora corrió con suerte pero en un futuro tal vez no sea así.

"_Si ayudas sin esperar nada a cambio es cuando más se te recompensará"_

* * *

><p><strong>No se si me quedo bien o no, la verdad me inclino mas por la segunda, la decicion es de ustedes... por favor nada de tomates ppodridos, quiero por lo menos poder hacer una ensalada...<strong>

**sayo!**


End file.
